Le journal d'Hermione
by Kitsune-Maeda
Summary: cette fic parle essentiellemebt du passé d'Hermione mais également de celui des autres, elle explique son histoire, mais surtout son amour pour Drago M.
1. la lettre

**LE JOURNAL D'HERMIONE GRANGER **

Les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf Julia M.

C'est une histoire que j'ai inventé.

Rating : j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on me la vire ou qu'on me vire pour un mot déplacé alors je mets M.

Note de l'auteur : bonjour tout le monde 

**Voici une de mes 1er fics a être publier sur le net **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira **

**Bonne lecture a tous **

* * *

Chapitre 1 : la lettre

_Cher Ronald, _

_Tout d'abord je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir le courage de te dire le contenu de cette lettre en face. Tu es l'une des personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, mais peut-être devrais je dire aimais. Si j'écris au passé c'est parce que maintenant je ne fais sûrement plus partie de ce monde. Cela doit te faire un choc, mais laisse moi t'expliquer le pourquoi de mon acte._

_Tout d'abord il y a eu la mort de ma mère, par la faute de mangemorts. Ca a détruit tous mes points de repères. Mon cœur s'est noyé dans un océan d'eau froide, mais petit à petit, j'ai pu remonter à la surface grâce aux soutiens que vous m'avez apporté. Peu après un sentiment de haine, de vengeance m'a envahi. J'ai voulu venger ma mère, j'ai voulu me venger de toute la souffrance que l'on m'avait fait ressentir. Cette vengeance je l'ai accomplie, en tuant les responsables de sa mort. Puis il y a eu la mort d'Harry. Tu ne dois pas ignorer que ça aussi ça m'a détruit car il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver des griffes de Voldemort. Après il y a eu Ginny, elle a failli mourir. Mon cœur ne supportait plus l'ambiance morbide qui régnait sur terre. Même après la mort de Voldemort, la terre était comme hantée à cause de tous ces morts et blessés que le mage noir avait laissé sur son passage, comme pour marquer son 'ancien' territoire. Depuis la mort d'Harry, je suis tourmentée par un sentiment qui, je pense, est la culpabilité. Si Harry ne s'était pas retourné pour nous mettre en garde, il serait toujours en vie. Je ne supporte plus cette culpabilité. Pour finir, il y a eu Drago. Non tu ne rêves pas, je parle bien de Drago Malfoy, l'homme qui pendant plusieurs années m'a traitée comme la pire chose au monde, l'homme que j'ai tant de fois maudit, l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, l'homme qui a fait de moi une femme, l'homme que j'aime. Je sortais avec lui depuis un peu plus de 8 mois. Notre couple était on ne peut plus romantique, on s'aimait. Un peu avant la bataille, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Quand je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle, il était fou de joie. Même pendant une période de guerre nous étions le couple le plus heureux qu'il soit. _

_Cette joie n'a pas su durer. Lors de la bataille, j'ai reçu trop d'endoloris et, à cause de ça, j'ai perdu l'enfant. Cet enfant était la seule chose qui représentait le fruit de notre amour. Drago est mort par ma faute et mon enfant aussi. Je n'ai pas su le protéger, je n'ai pas su être forte comme le roc, j'ai été faible. Je ne supporte plus de ne pas avoir les gens que j'aime auprès de moi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu toute envie de vivre. Maintenant que la guerre est finie, que les seules choses qui me tenaient en vie sont mortes et que ma vengeance est accomplie, je peux désormais aller rejoindre les gens que j'aime._

_Je suis désolée car je sais qu'en faisant ça je te ferais souffrir…une fois de plus. _

_Ce que je vais te demander va te sembler stupide mais, j'aimerais que tu t'occupes de mon chat. C'est le seul être vivant qui m'a accompagné durant toutes mes nuits de cauchemars, durant toutes ces nuits qui m'ont tant fait souffrir. _

_Je t'aime Ronald, tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, tu as été et reste mon confident, tu es tout simplement beaucoup pour moi._

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais, même après ma mort. _

_N'oublie pas que je t'aime, et ce pour toujours._

_ Amitiés sincères,_

_Hermione Granger, une fille qui t'aimera toujours. . ._

* * *

_J'ai longtemps hésité sur le fait de mettre un prologue ou pas mais bon comme vous voyez jlé zappé ;)_

_Bref.._

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre, SIOUUUUUPLEEEEEEEUH ! _

_Alors GO les revieuws ! -_


	2. les premières pages d’un journal

Chapitre 2 : les premières pages d'un journal 

01 septembre

_cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes samedi 1ere septembre et j'écris les 1eres lettres de mon journal. Aujourd'hui est également le jour de la rentrée. J'entre en 6ème année à Poudlard. Je suis heureuse, j'ai revu mes amis, mais aussi l'homme qui depuis 6 mois remplit mon cœur d'amour. Cet homme ne m'aime pas et je pense qu'il ne m'aimera jamais. Il s'agit, de Drago, Drago Malfoy un élève de Serpentard. Il est tellement beau tellement parfais sauf pour ce qu'il s'agit des moldus ou des sangs de bourbes, comme moi... _

_Depuis la première année nous sommes pour ainsi dire ennemi. Tout nous oppose en particulier son père, il est Anti-moldu. Et puis même sans son père, jamais il ne m'aimerait. Je ne suis rien pour lui et il me le fait remarquer le plus souvent possible. J'en pleurs nuits et jours. Bien évidement je ne pleurs pas devant lui, ça lui plairait trop. J'en souffre, d'une souffrance qui n'a pas d'égale. Je souffre et personne ne s'en rend compte, pas même Ginny ma meilleure amie. Quant a l'amitié entre Harry, Ron et moi et bien, ce n'est plus comme avant, je leur parle beaucoup moins et je dois avouer que ça n'arrange rien._

_En ce qui concerne mes notes l'année passée, j'ai obtenu des Optimals dans toutes les branches « rien d'étonnant ! Avec Malfoy, tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard ! » Mon dit Ron et Harry je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur à cette remarque, enfin un point commun que j'ai avec lui ! _

_Depuis l'année passée, Harry déprime un peu à cause de la mort de Sirius Black, son parrain mais il refuse totalement d'en parler. Je dirais que lui aussi souffre en silence. On dit qu'on ce rend compte de l'importance que porte certaines personnes a notre vie que lorsqu'elles meurent, est ce que c'est vrai ? En tout cas je ne suis pas prête de lui poser la question. A cause de la nouvelle apparition de Voldemort, Harry subit beaucoup de stress, Dumbledore notre directeur a toute confiance en Harry. Il dit toujours « Harry est très puissant, il vaincra Voldemort sans effort mortel » Les personnes les plus dupes le croient, d'autre préfèrent oublier que Voldemort est de nouveau en chair et os, certains comme nous cherchent un moyen de le vaincre mais d'autres sombres dans la peur, la peur de perdre ce combat, de voir mourir les gens qu'ils aiment, de perdre leur vie. Une peur sans doute trop dure a porter. Moi aussi j'ai peur, mais j'essaye de ne pas le montrer. _

_Si les gens savaient tous les sentiments douloureux que je cache au fond de moi, ils me prendraient pour une faux-cul car même si je me sens au plus mal de ma forme, je ne le montre pas. Au contraire je suis, souriante._

_Ah ! Et j'oubliais je m'appelle Hermione Granger et cette année, je suis préfète en chef._

_FIN du deuxième chapitre_

_Voilà j'espère que cela vous as plut. Si vous avez aimez ou alors détesté, et bien laisser moi dans les deux cas une tite revieuw _

_Gros kizoux à tous et à la prochaine. _

_Ps : pour répondre à une question mise dans le texte, et bien oui(sa dépend des gens) et non, mais on se rend plus compte de la valeur des gens quand ils sont morts, s'est triste et peut-être dégueu mais c comme sa, on regrette souvent les choses pas dites ou pas faite …_

_Kitsune – Maeda _

_Alexandra G _


	3. la nouvelle

_Chapitre trois : la nouvelle _

01 septembre Soir)

_Je dois être entrain de rêvé, ce n'est pas possible, je ne savais pas, je … je … oui sa dois être un rêve, un rêve qui me plait et me déplait en même temps. Croyez-vous que s'est possible d'être heureux et malheureux en même temps ? _

_Ce soir au banquet de bienvenue, j'ai appris qui était l'autre préfet en chef, sa ma surpris au début, va savoir pourquoi, après tout c'est assez normal, son père a du payé, faire du chantage ou un truc du genre. Malfoy préfet en chef ! _

_J'ai aussi appris que j'allais avoir ou plutôt que nous allions avoir des appartements communs ! Je ne savais pas que sa allais être comme sa ! J'ai failli m'étouffer en l'apprenant. Je rêve et fais un cauchemar en même temps, je vais pouvoir être près de lui, mais en même temps il va avoir plus d'opportunité pour me rabaisser, me faire souffrir, me faire pleurer.. _

_J'en ai marre, mais bon ces sa la vie, non ?_

_Cette foutue vie qui me fait plus de mal que de bien. De toute la population terrienne fallait que tout ce mal et que se foutu sentiment me tombe dessus !_

_J'étais bien avant ! Avant quand je haïssais Draco Malfoy, avant quand mes seuls soucis étaient de réussir mes études et d'aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort et autres conneries du genre (pas que la mort de Voldemort soit une connerie, mais bon). Je regrette le temps passé. _

_Bref, le passé reste passé et le futur reste a être construit, peut- être qu'il reste encore de l'espoir pour moi._

_FIN du troisième chapitre_

* * *

_Je sais ! c'est affreusement court, mais laissez-moi quand même une petite revieuw SVP, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise _

_ps : merci à potterXmalfoy une super amie qui me sert de beta _

_Gros kizoux à tous et à la prochaine._

_Kitsune- Maeda _

_Alexandra G _


	4. de mauvais moments passé

_Chapitre quatre : de mauvais moments passé_

02 septembre

_Hier soir j'ai passé ma première soirée avec Drago, sa a été un enfer, du moins pour moi, il ma insulté de tous les noms possibles, mais j'ai riposté, il ma dit que j'étais une sainte nitouche, une sang de bourbe en bref une fille que personne ne voudrait dans son lit, pas même un chien. Insulte après insulte, la rage commençait à m'envahir, et la je commis un geste que je n'aurais sans doute pas du faire, il était près de moi et moi j'étais hors de moi, je ne contrôlais plus ma fureur, je l'ai giflé. Je l'ai giflé de toutes mes forces, il ma regardé de la pire façon possible, je voyais de la haine, du dégoût, du mépris en vers moi, a un moment, j'eus même peur car il avançait vers moi comme un félin près a attaqué sa proie, mais heureusement, a cet instant Mc Gonagall est rentré dans la salle commune, je sais même pas pour quoi ! Durant tout son discourt, je n'écoutais rien, je me remémorais en boucle ce qui venait de ce passé, et sans savoir pourquoi, je la remerciais intérieurement d'être rentrée à ce moment précis._

_Elle dut comprendre à quoi je pensais car elle me fit un signe de tête comme pour me dire de rien. _

_A la fin de son discourt, elle nous ordonna d'allé nous coucher ce que je fis sans hésité._

_Ce matin, j'ai pris grand soin de L'évité, mais j'ai eu un mal fou a ne pas le cherché des yeux. _

_Au déjeuné, il n'était pas la, puis par la suite j'ai traîné avec Harry et Ron, j'ai aussi chercher Ginny mais elle devait être avec Diego, son nouveau petit copain. _

_Je m'ennuyais a mourir, les discutions de mecs c'est pas mon truc surtout quand sa ce passe entre Harry et Ron, la plus part du temps sa tourne au tour du quidditch et le reste du temps sa tourne au tour des filles a fine allure, car les grosses, s'es hors de question ! Les moches non plus, que vont penser les autres ! Les petites sont trop petites, et les grandes sont trop grandes, même s'il ne s'agit que de cinq millimètres !_

_Sa me dégoûte cette façon de penser. Harry et Ron on beaucoup changé.._

_Dans mon ennui mortel, j'aperçu enfin Drago, seulement, je crois que j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir. Il embrassait à pleine bouche une brune aux gros seins._

_La salope ! Sa la dérange pas que tout le monde la voit ce faire peloter par le dieu du sexe de Poudlard ! Car oui c'est comme sa que ce cher Malfoy ce fait appelé. J'aimerais attraper cette garce par les cheveux pour pouvoir par la suite lui arraché la tête ! _

_Dans toutes ses pensées, je m'étais pas rendu compte qu'Harry et Ron m'observaient mijoté des plans diaboliques contre Malfoy et la brunette !_

_« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête la et pourquoi tu parles toute seule » m'avait gentiment demander Ron _

_« Pour te faire parler, et a ce que je vois sa marche très bien » lui avais je répondu _

_Et Harry comme toujours devait ajouter une phrase qui me faisait plus que chier !_

_« Attend, si je suis ton regard, tu es entrain de bafouillé je sais pas quoi contre Malfoy, ou plutôt la brune qui l'embrasse ? »_

_« Elle a de gros seins ! » Dit Ron ! Imbécile heureux ! C'est mon ami, mais par moment j'ai envie de lui arracher la langue !_

_Et pour répondre à Harry je dis « parfois tu te montre aussi idiot que Ron ! » Je me suis levée et suis partie la rage on c comme on dit !_

_Et par malheur, je dus passer près de Malfoy !_

_« Avoue Granger, sa te donne envie hein ? »_

_« Même pas dans mes cauchemars les plus cauchemardesques ! »_

_« Sale conne ! »_

_« Pti con, en plus t'es blond, je vois vraiment pas ce que toutes ses putes te trouvent ! »_

_« Elle trouve ce que toi tu ne trouvera pas »_

_« Je n'ai aucune envie de trouver quoi que ce soit en rapport avec toi ! »_

_Et je parti, je rentra au château et me mis en direction de la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Une fois arrivée, je me suis étalée sur un fauteuil, c'est d'ailleurs la que je suis assise, a écrire les éléments déroulés durant ma foutue journée. _

_FIN du chapitre quatre._

* * *

_Et voila un autre chapitre de poster, alors zavé aimé ? Détesté ? Petite revieuw SVP, c la seule façon que j'ai de connaître votre opinion _

_Gros kizoux à tous et à la prochaine._

_Kitsune- Maeda _

_Alexandra G_


	5. Note de moi

* * *

**Petite note de moi (l'auteur !) : j'ai décidé de posté un chapitre par semaine.**

**Aujourd'hui j'en ai posté 4 d'un coup et j'ai trouvé sa exagéré -.**

**Concernent la fic, j'en suis déjà au 13ième chapitre mais je suis pas encore sure du contenu, si vous avez des idées pour la suite et bien je suis à l'écoute.**

**Pour ceux à qui sa intéresse, je posterai tous les samedis, voilà -**

**A au fait :**

**MERCI MERCI ET ENCORE MERCI à ma pupuce Océane …heu jveux dire Spica (potterXmalfoy sur fanfic)**

**Gros bisous aux lecteurs qui lisent mes chap © et à samedi - **

**Kitsune M**

**Alexandra G**

* * *


	6. lettre et pleurs

Hello ! tout d'abord merci a ceux qui on lu les chapitres précédents et désolée pour mon retards

Gros bizoux, et bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre cinq : lettre et pleurs._

14 septembre

_Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère, _

_Elle me disait qu'elle allait bien, mais que mon père boit de plus en plus._

_Elle m'a dit que l'autre jour il a failli la frapper à nouveau, mais que par chance elle a put ce réfugié la ou il ne la trouverait pas pendant qu'il serait encore bourré._

_J'ai peur pour ma mère, car elle risque beaucoup en étant près de lui._

_J'ai peur car elle est sans défense, s'est grâce a elle que j'ai pu m'échapper de chez moi. Si elle ne m'avait pas aidé, je continuerai à être battue par cet homme qui depuis trop longtemps n'est plus mon père. _

_Je hais cet homme, je ne comprendrais sans doute jamais pourquoi il a à ce point changé. Lui qui avant étais ci doux, si attentionné avec ma mère et moi._

_Je regrette ce temps, tout comme je regrette mon frère. A l'époque, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était partit, mais maintenant, je commence à y voir plus clair, les marques qu'il avait sur lui, s'était mon père. _

_Je me demande ou il est, s'il va bien, s'il a une femme, des enfants et pleins d'autres choses. _

_Elle me disait aussi quel avait pour plan de s'enfuir loin, la ou il ne pourrait pas la retrouver, la ou il ne pourrait plus la frapper, la ou elle pourrait vivre en paix. _

_Qui sais, elle sait peut-être ou est mon frère. _

_Elle ma dit aussi qu'il ne leur reste presque plus d'argent, mais je sais par ma mère que ses parents sont très riches._

_En ce qui concerne Drago, c'est plus que tendu, je sais plus quoi faire pour contrôler cette jalousie qui m'envahi à chaque fois que je le vois avec une fille. C'est de plus en plus dure a supporté. _

_L'autre soir, il m'a surpris à pleurer dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Ce qui ma le plus surpris, c'est qu'il ne m'a rien dit, il a dut prendre pitié ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais le fait est qu'il n'a rien dit, pas d'insulte ou de phrase blessante. Rien, tout simplement rien._

_Et c'est peu après, quand il montait les cinq marches qui mènent à sa chambre que je lui dis merci, je sais pas s'il ma entendu car mon merci était quasi un murmure pour moi-même. Il s'était arrêté pendant deux secondes, mais avait vite repris son chemin. _

_Pourquoi je lui ai dis merci ? Et bien il a compris que je me sentais mal, très mal et il a pas insisté sur le pourquoi du comment même si je sais qu'il s'en fou éperdument. Je lui ai dis merci, car il a comprit que je voulais être seule, chose qu'Harry et Ron n'ont pas du tout compris._

_Bon maintenant c'est au dodo, j'ai pas mal pleuré et je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit !_

* * *

_FIN chapitre cinq _

_

* * *

_

_Alors ce chapitre ? _

_Gros kizoux à tous et à bientôt._

_Kitsune- Maeda _

_Alexandra G_


	7. une très mauvaise nouvell

Merci a ceux celles qui mon laissé une revieuw! bizoux a tous et bonne lecture !!!_  
_

* * *

_Chapitre six : une très mauvaise nouvelle._

_( ce chapitre est supposé être écrit au moment même de la scène, suffit de penser que le bic réagi aux voix ;) )_

_Dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs. Le journal intime d'Hermione était ouvert à une page sur la qu'elle il n'y avait d'inscrit qu'une date, _29 septembre 19..

_« NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!! » cria Hermione _

_« Pourquoi tu cries sang de bourbe ? » demanda Drago_

_« … » elle pleurait _

_« Je t'ai posé une question ! »_

_Hermione releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder Drago dans les yeux. _

_« Et je veux pas te répondre » dit-elle d'une voix faible._

_Drago ramassa la lettre qu'elle avait fait tomber et lu :_

_« Chère Mademoiselle Granger Hermione, nous avons le regret de vous annoncé que votre mère a été retrouvée morte chez elle ce matin au alentour de 4 h 32. _

_Au-dessus de votre maison flottait la marque des ténèbres, ce qui nous laisse dire que sa mort est l'œuvre de Mangemorts. Cependant, des traces de coup on été trouvé sur son corps, des traces qu'un Moldus laisse quand il frappe quelqu'un. Votre mère avait une commotion cérébrale au stade avancé. Nous pouvons certifier que ce ne sont pas les Mangemorts qui les on commît car elle date d'avant la date de l'attaque._

_Au moment de sa mort, votre père n'était pas chez lui, de ce fait nous pensons et espérons qu'il est encore en vie, le ministère de la magie continue ses recherches a ce sujet. _

_Nous vous préviendrons par hibou s'il y a des nouvelles._

_Mes plus sincères condoléances._

_Monsieur le directeur des attaques magiques. »_

_« Pourquoi tu l'as lue à voix haute ? Tu savais pas lire en silence ? »_

_« … »_

_« Tu aimes voir les gens souffrir ! »_

_« Tu te trompe »_

_« Je vois pas ou, tu te moque bien de ce que ressentent les autres, tu sais pas ce que s'est de perdre la seule personne qu'on aime, la seule personne qui m'aimait sur cette terre.. »_

_« Tu te trompe encore, je sais comme toi ce que sa fait, ma mère a été tuée par mon père peu après qu'il ce soit échappé de la prison d'Azkaban »_

…

_« je suis désolé pour t'as mère » _

_« Pas autant que moi »_

_« mais je le suis »_

_« Sans doute, mais pas autant que moi. »_

_« … »_

_« Pourquoi tu me dis tout sa ? »_

_« parce que je commence à t'apprécié »_

_« Arrête de te foutre de moi »_

_« … »_

_« Pourquoi avoir tué ma mère ? Elle qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal a personne, elle qui a toujours été un exemple a suivre ! Elle qui était ma seule vraie famille ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir tué mon père ? Lui il le mérite ! Et s'est peu de le dire ! POURQUOI ?!?!?!?!?! Qu'ai-je donc fais au ciel pour mérité tout ce malheur ?! »_

_« On est né sur la mauvaise planète ou alors au mauvais moment de l'histoire. »_

_« Sûrement. »_

…

_« Dis-moi vraiment pourquoi tu es la ? »_

_« je te l'ai déjà dis »_

_« Quoi ? Le 'je t'apprécie' j'y crois pas ! »_

_« Comme tu veux, maintenant je dois y aller, a plus tard peut-être,.. A et tiens sèche tes larmes avec, je te le donne, j'aime pas te voir pleuré.. »_

_« … »_

_Il sortit de la salle par le tableau._

_« Merci d'être la Drago, je t'aime… »_

* * *

_  
FIN du sixième chapitre._

* * *

_J'était plus très inspirée pour ce chapitre, alors svp dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est vraiment importent pour moi. A au fait Drago lui donne son Mouchoir Made In Malfoy ;) _

_Alors GO les revieuws PLEASE !!! _

_Gros kizoux à tous et à très bientôt._

_Kitsune- Maeda _

_Alexandra G_


	8. Tentative de suicide !

Merci à Miss-Malfoyenne, tite-mione, Lyzabeth et Lavande Brown Potter pour leurs revieuws !!! j'espère que celui ci vous plaira. Kisss

* * *

_Chapitre sept : tentative de suicide._

2 octobre 19..

_J'en peux plus,_

_C'est trop dur pour, _

_J'arrive plus a tenir,_

_Je vais faire une connerie je le sens !_

_Les choses vont de pire en pire,_

_J'arrive pas a me faire à l'idée que ma mère est morte.._

_Elle me manque tellement,_

_J'aimerais qu'elle soit près de moi ne serais ce qu'une dernière fois, _

_J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime,_

_J'aimerai lui dire tant de choses,_

_Tant de choses.. _

_ Et pourtant.. _

_ Je sais pas.._

_J'en peu plus, _

_ Je vais faire une connerie,_

_ Je le sens…_

6 octobre 19..

_Pourquoi c'est lui qui a du me voir ?? Pourquoi c'est lui qui a dut me trouver ??_

_Pourquoi LUI ?? Il doit me prendre pour une folle, mais je suis une folle ! _

_Mais vous devez rien comprendre, alors vaut mieux que j'explique du début._

_Il y a 4 jours, j'avais pour ainsi dire péter un câble, j'en pouvais plus, je supportais plus tout ce poids tombé d'un coup sur moi et comme je l'avais écris, j'ai fais une connerie._

_J'étais dans les toilettes de Mimi Geniarde, à un des lavabos, j'avais une lame de rasseoir (que j'avais pris à Drago) en main, la lame était appuyée sur les veines de mon autre main (poignet), il me suffisait de faire un seul mouvement sec et je m'ouvrais les veines. Ce mouvement, je l'ai fait. Puis j'ai rassemblé les forces qui restaient à mon poignet ouvert pour m'ouvrir les veines de l'autre. _

_J'étais tombée au sol, je me vidais de mon sang, je n'avais plus de force, je me sentais partir, je sentais que la vie me quittait, mais d'un coup, mon corps c'est soulevé ou plutôt mon âme enfin je crois. Je sais pas trop ce qui c'est passé à ce moment, j'ai vu ma mère, je l'ai entendue me dire qu'elle m'aime et qu'elle savait que moi aussi je l'aime. Puis elle m'a dit ou ce trouvait mon frère, elle ma dit qu'il me trouverait, moi je mourrais alors pourquoi diable j'aurais eu besoin de savoir ou ce trouvait mon frère._

_Elle devait savoir que je survivrais. _

_Et puis comme elle était apparue elle disparu, et je vis Drago.._

_Il était arrivé, sûrement alerté par les cris de Mimi. Foutu fantôme !! Même en étant morte elle fou pas la paix ! _

_Ce soir la, Drago, et moi aussi d'ailleurs étions de garde, et bien je crois que ce soir la, les élèves aurait put faire la fête dans les couloirs.._

_Il ma emmené d'urgence chez PomPom et c'est seulement la que je me suis évanouie, bah quoi ? J'étais dans ses bras ! J'allais quand même pas tomber dans les vaps a un moment pareil ! _

_Souat, il parait que PomPom avait fait sa crise, on ma dit qu'elle avait harcelé Drago de question, mais que lui n'avait rien dit.._

_Vous allez dire que c'est con mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi, d'habitude, il n'en rate pas une pour me rabaissé ou m'humilié. Enfin depuis l'autre soir, il ne me traite plus de sang de bourbe, et ne me rabaisse pas devant les autres et puis aussi, .. _

_Pourquoi il est comme sa avec moi ?? Pourquoi tout a coup il est 'gentil' avec moi ? Je m'en pleins pas, bien au contraire, mais c'est bizarre._

_Et puis comme pour revenir à la réalité, il arrive (ilDrago), je vous laissé Ô mon grand journal que j'aime tant._

* * *

**Fin du chapitre sept.**_  
_

* * *

Coucou tout le monde, sa vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Dans tous les cas laissez moi une tite revieuw SVP

Gros bizoux à toutes et à tous.

Kitsune Maeda


End file.
